


The Diary of Lady Heims.

by Bluestarrynight05



Series: Nomin- alternate universe [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Smut, There is no OC, advices are welcome, contrary to the summary no female original characters, gossip newspaper, hidden identity, high society - Freeform, nobles - Freeform, since i don't know details very well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarrynight05/pseuds/Bluestarrynight05
Summary: “Find her. Find this woman! She humiliated our family in front of the entire city. You must find her…”“Though it is indeed a gossip column. Most of the time the gossip reported turned out to be true.”“Who is this Lady Heimes? Mrs. Violet Heimes,..hmmm…I don’t think I’ve ever heard a name or a family name like that in this society.”“Neither have I, but what is more intriguing is how she gathers such information?”“I am dying to know who this Mrs. Violet Heims is.”“This is why proper education is required for girls. What kind of atrocious behavior is this?”Jaemin smiles as he sees the city being taken in a flurry of pink rose coloured newspaperThe existence of Mrs. Heims is something that has weaved itself in the daily lives of these socialites. You may hate her, you may love her but you cannot ignore her.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Nomin- alternate universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109663
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Diary of Lady Heims.

**Author's Note:**

> new story. don't worry I am not dropping off my others I am still working on the next chapter of it.....so please don't kill me T-T.  
> this is a short project with only two chapters and a prologue if I have time an epilogue. that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The season has yet to begin but the excitement has started.

_It gives me great pleasure to declare that indeed this Season is almost upon us. And I can assure you this Season would be no less exciting than the previous one due to very obvious reasons._

_First and foremost, the new fashion of hoop petticoats is without a doubt most charming._

_Lady Griselda in the last meeting of the ‘Literature society’ looked particularly charming with her pretty auburn curls and that lovely stacked up silk train. When asked she said it helped her move easily around while doing work in the dusty library but the members of the ladies club thought it looked particularly charming._

_Surprisingly, I managed to find out that was indeed the latest design of the “Rose Boutique” made of the finest lilac-colored silk imported from the east and is very much in fashion now._

_I for once love the color and texture and I highly recommend it to anyone who is ready to spend a penny for such a lovely dress._

_The next event is by far the most intriguing._

_I heard it in the grapevine that the Wellingson mansion is all renovated and decked up to prepare for the most extravagant and luxurious ball of this season in lieu of the debut of their one and the only gem of a daughter Adela Wellingson. Not only has the Royal orchestra even the famous ‘Nightingale of the White Bloom opera house’ Marina has been invited to sing in order to provide the guests with the highest rung of entertainment possible._

_I do hope with a concerned heart that Duchess Wellingson is aware that her son Earl Wellingson is having a flaming passionate relation with the said Marina, and as a bystander myself, I cannot help but be worried so as to not turn this glamorous ball into an awkward affair that might end up in a lover’s tiff. After all the Earl is betrothed to the lovely daughter of Count Ainsworth who hence naturally invited there along with her family._

_As a wise man has said, never keep your mistress and your wife under the same roof if you want peace in your life._

_If it is helpful I can only advise the young earl to not give exact gifts to both women simultaneously. But then again he is a young man unaware of the intricacies of a woman’s mind and hence couldn’t have probably fathom someone to notice the exquisite emerald necklaces he has gifted to both of his ladies loves that they oh so wonderfully wear around displaying them as a token of his affection._

_Man can have a mistress for that is how the world has been but one shouldn’t forget his wife to be._

_Anyway, I hope you are looking forward to the Wellingson ball as I am in the following week._

_The season has already started with a touch of excitement. I am eagerly waiting in anticipation for what is yet to come._

_With love,_

_Mrs. Violet Heims._

Duchess Wellingson gripped the light pink rose-colored newspaper in her hand until it crumbled and tore under her long sharp painted nails.

Adela has shut herself in her room since morning, ever since the butler brought the latest edition of the newspaper in. she had hastily made a grab towards the single piece of paper too excited to read this week’s gossip but she was in for a rude shock when she saw the name of her own family in the main story. With bitter tears, she has left the breakfast untouched and shut herself up in her bedroom crying.

“Madam, it is just a gossip column. Half of the things published in here have no validity or proof behind them, please don’t take it to heart and harm your frail health.”

The head maid who had been with the duchess since childhood tried to reason with her employer. The Lady looked so pale like she would faint at the gust of wind.

“Find her. Find this woman! She humiliated our family in front of the entire city. You must find her…”

“Madam!”

Apparently, it was too much disturbing news for the Duchess and she faints in her armchair.

“I heard the Duchess Wellingson fainted in the morning after reading the newspaper.”

The butler placed the confectionary tray at the garden table where the two madams sat.

“It must be true then.”

Marchioness Tresta patted her hand on her companion’s arm, Countess Elise.

“Though it is indeed a gossip column. Most of the time the gossip reported turned out to be true.”

Countess Elise didn’t look very surprised. She knows that. Everybody who reads that familiar controversial pink newspaper knows that. And that is almost all of the female population of the region. But she can’t help but wonder.

“Who is this Lady Heimes? Mrs. Violet Heimes,..hmmm…I don’t think I’ve ever heard a name or a family name like that in this society.”

The Marchioness sighs. She pours more tea into her cup and takes a measured sip.

“Neither have I, but what is more intriguing is how she gathers such information?”

“Whoever the person, she must be in a tight spot since Duke Wellingson’s family is after her now.”

“I don’t think the duke will allow that. If they chase her it further proves the gossip to be true.”

“Then what about the ball?”

Marchioness smiles at the question. She has been in this society for quite a few years.

“It will proceed as planned.” She replies. “Cancelling the ball is the last thing they will do. Who knows? We might even get to watch a show.”

Summer has just begun. The remnants of the winter melted away exposing the concrete pavements and the trees finally started bearing small green sprouts.

By summer it means the nobles have moved into their summer homes and soon it the Season will begin.

‘The Season’ or as they call it is the time of young daughters of the noble lineages to ‘debut’ in society by participating in balls and presenting themselves to be worthy of being taken in as a virtuous wife and later a responsible mother by the eligible bachelors of the London society.

A tiring process of selling goods to the ones who will benefit and in turn be benefitted the most, truthfully.

But that is just Jaemin’s personal opinion.

This coffee shop is newly opened. The walls are pastel blue in color and the furniture is white. Iron chairs painted in white oil paints that still give off the smell of the resin. Not that Jaemin minds, but it seems like other people might, and hence the owner has been considerate enough to plunge the space in incense to cover it off.

But Jaemin happens to have a keen nose.

There is ikebana made of teak wood, intricately designed of vines bearing leaves and flowers that separate the two areas, the other side painted a pastel pink signifying the area is specifically for the female gender, specifically the ladies of the noble houses.

Again, something Jaemin doesn’t get. Where this distinction does come from? He is amused thinking as to how colors became involved in this nonsensical ploy of determining genders.

Jaemin can proudly say he is a man but he quite likes pink.

There are quite a few patrons here in the café, maybe because the season is approaching and the debutants and their mothers are quite eager to discuss their plans and the latest gossip. Especially their mothers.

Mothers of young daughters during the season are nothing short of a mixture of an eye of a hawk and the grasp of an eagle. Once they set their eyes on their target bachelor they want to establish a familial relationship with through marriage they would be quick and decisive to swoop in and grab hold of him before others could.

Unfortunately, if another has set her eyes on the same man Jaemin can only pass his condolences to that poor lad.

The discussion seems to be of a very intense nature as the people on the other side sounded clearly excited.

Jaemin turned his head to glance at the commotion.

Though Jaemin has chosen a seat beside the window but he has the added advantage of peering in onto the other side via a strategically placed mirror. Jaemin thinks this café owner must’ve married his love for him to think of such an ingenious way of promoting illicit relationship in his café. Any young secret couple would love it.

And so does Jaemin.

The excitement apparently was surrounding a single piece of rose-colored newspaper. Any lady is in the London society old or young knows this piece of pink rose-colored sheet.

Jaemin takes out a neatly folded piece of paper from the inside of his sleeve. He unfolds it carefully guarded by another boring usual newspaper.

Though there is only one other male except him in the shop as a patron he is nose deep in his own black and white newspaper to bother with Jaemin’s hidden pink one.

Whatever the reason Jaemin doesn’t want to get caught reading gossip columns in public meant for young women instead of the economic and political columns in this restricting patriarchal society.

_A Page From The Diary Of Mrs. Violet Heims._

Is the familiar heading in loopy cursive.

That is a fancy name for a gossip column paper.

It consists of only two pages. But it is read avidly by all the female readers old or young. When there is little entertainment in the boudoir and hence such pieces of joy are very important to them.

This week’s publication consists of something very crucial. It is something so important that all the mothers and daughters alike are fawning over it, the cause of such excitement.

This week’s edition is about all the eligible bachelors of high society and their likes and dislikes.

Yes. It was sold off like hot cake when it was first published. The printing press had to be called to print for more to meet the demand.

At a glance, it may seem trivial but it is almost like a war weapon in the hands of the mothers of the debutantes.

For example, newly knighted Marquis Sutcliff likes purple more than red and dislike green.

Jaemin can already imagine the upcoming Wellingson ball to be dotted with purple dresses for those who are aiming for him.

To make matters more interesting there has been a limited version of this newspaper also. This time it highlights the choices of food and drink and hobbies of the members of the given list. But the price is higher almost ten times and the copies available were limited.

It would contain information such as how the same young Marquis Sutcliff liked mild-flavored foods, can’t eat spicily, and has a hobby of collecting exotic bonsais. Very crucial information for holding conversations and presenting gifts, you see.

Maybe the book store might see a rise in the gardening books sale for this week and the gardeners may get a raise.

Jaemin glances at the mirror to see the group of excited mothers and their blushing daughters huddled at the table going through the rose-colored paper with great interest as they chattered on about which shops are the best for rouge or dress as per Mrs. Heimes.

They discuss the latest fashion trends and the hottest scandal in the town. The illicit affair of Earl Wellingson and Nightingale Marina.

“I am dying to know who this Mrs. Violet Heims is.”

Jaemin smiles as he reads the newspaper further.

The mothers are hell-bent on getting their daughters married.

A good marriage is a thing that is keeping this entire business of tailors, shoemakers, and the printing press that has developed around the Season going.

He only laughs cynically at the ridiculous society where a woman’s worth is determined by their marriage. He thinks it is sad, truly.

His thoughts are broken by the bell at the door of the café ringing loudly signifying the urgency of the incoming patron.

True to the speculation Countess Ainslie looked like she was particularly in a hurry to enter the café. She had her fan open in her hand, rings adorned in every finger, with another one grabbing the familiar newspaper and her purse. The bell boy kept the door open and she almost knocked the cup off a gentle man’s table on the right side with her wide dress.

She is quite ‘healthy’ to put it mildly and dressed in frills in spite of it being a day dress adding to a generous volume. Everybody in society knows Countess’s love for frills. And it seems like this favoritism of frills has also been passed on to her young daughter who followed her mother in, dressed in similar garb but a youthful pink than her mother’s yellow.

The ‘health’ seems to run in the family too for the girl perhaps would exceed her mother if they were to compare in width and Jaemin has no problem with it but he cannot help but be mildly worried. Obesity, as a dear friend of his says, attracts a lot of diseases.

Coincidentally the girl while crossing over to her striding mother’s side who is clearly in a hurry to reach the ladies table on the other side, bumps into Jaemin’s table and topples off the vase containing a single chrysanthemum placed on it. The water in the vase splashes on the pristine white lace tablecloth and drips down onto the wooden floor.

“Oh! I am so sorry, sir! It’s my fault let me-”

Before the girl can apologize and draw further attention Jaemin just waves his hands. He quickly hides the piece of pink paper before the girl could look up.

“It’s fine….. It’s alright, my lady, I must’ve placed it on the side while I was reading my newspaper. You don’t need to apologize further; your sincerity is duely received.”

“Oh! But let me at least help you find another table.”

“Oh No! it’s fine. I was about to leave anyway.”

Assured the girl finally looks up to see the face of her benefactor (?) and Jaemin displays his best charming smile. The girl visibly flushes thoughts of following her mother long gone once she had a look at the young handsome man in front of him.

An exotic beauty.

Long lashes, pale flawless skin, thin pink lips, high nose, and coffee-colored eyes with a head of carelessly yet carefully arranged dark chocolate hair.

“Umm…ermmm….my’lord….you are?”

Jaemin smiles again. Each one is more dazzling than the other. The girl coloring even further, shyness coursing through her veins but unable to look away from the gorgeous male in front of her.

“Ah!” Jaemin bows amicably a gesture of polite greeting. “I am a person of no importance in front of such a noble lady. Pay me no heed my lady instead have a great day.”

Jaemin brushed her off with sweet words and a dazzling smile leaving behind a mysterious air of exotic cologne as he quickly paid his due in the counter. With a quick dip of his top hat, he straightened his deep almost blackish purple tailcoat grabbed his silver-topped cane, and with the sound of the bell of the café door disappeared into the crowd.

The girl stood there gaping gathering the scorned glare of the other gentleman until her mother puffed up in irritation called for her.

The girl brought to her senses spent her tea party in a daze. She wished she could meet that handsome enigmatic man once again.

“This is why proper education is required for girls. What kind of atrocious behavior is this?”

Two elder men stood at the bifurcation of the street as they waited for their carriage to come. Both of them dressed in their formal garbs as they talked animatedly as one of them trashed a familiar-looking pink newspaper into the trashcan.

“The times have changed I am telling you, and it is not for the better. This lady with this junk of a paper. Who is she even to pry on people’s privacy and expose them like that? Tend to your child and husband if you have that much time to spare as a married woman.” The other one tuned in.

Jaemin stood at a distance listening.

The existence of Mrs. Heims is something that has weaved itself in the daily lives of these people. You may hate her, you may love her but you cannot ignore her.

The carriage dragged in over the dark grey road.

The driver was just a boy. There is no footman. Unlike other servants, he didn’t bother to get down from his seat from the front.

Jaemin opened the door and slid inside the carriage.

“Take me to the port.”

“The port?”

“Yes, Jisung. The port, I need to meet Jeno.”

“But I need to be back by 12. Chenle and others are arranging a picnic in the garden.”

Jaemin huffs. Sometimes he thinks he has spoiled this young boy rotten with his affection and now is suffering from the result. But Jisung for him is not a servant more like a brother so he gives in.

“I’ll take the carriage with Jeno while coming back. You just drop me off and go ahead.”

“Okay.” Jisung’s voice sounded cheerful. Jaemin can almost imagine the toothy smile he is displaying now.

Day after tomorrow is the Wellingson ball. He will be attending it with Jeno, as usual. Jaemin can’t wait to get his hands on some more interesting pieces of entertainment.

He closes his eyes to get some sleep as Jisung veers the carriage towards the rough road heading to the docks.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment on your theories and expectations from the plot.  
> I was watching Emma and I had read a book called Season, the plot is not at all based on it. it is in fact just a light read and probably my smut writing practice.


End file.
